


Podfic: It was Dark When I Found You

by magicranberries



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicranberries/pseuds/magicranberries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond stares at him. There are two men tied up against the wall and four more lying on the floor, bleeding and hogtied with duct tape.</p>
<p>“I ran out of rope after the first two,” Q admits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: It was Dark When I Found You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [it was dark when i found you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/564958) by [whimsicalimages](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicalimages/pseuds/whimsicalimages). 



Written by whimsicalimages, read by magicranberries

Duration: 45 minutes

[Download here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/vv43osumdnxi6i4/It%20was%20Dark%20When%20I%20Found%20You.mp3)

Comments and criticism are always more than welcome! Thanks for listening!


End file.
